


Ystävät

by ThoseDaysThatWill



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, Dallas Stars, Gen, Implied Age Difference, just two buddies chatting in a pub, technically Chicago Blackhawks, the OTHER Finnish WJC gold-medal-winning squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseDaysThatWill/pseuds/ThoseDaysThatWill
Summary: After he ordered another round and some appetizers, he looked back to Teuvo, "So anything new in Chicago?"Teuvo bit his lip and nodded slowly. He took a long drink from the fresh glass placed in front of him before he spoke, "Hockey is going well."Esa could hear that there was clearly something he wanted to talk about, but he knew from experience, lots of experience, that he had to let him get it out in his own time. Leading questions helped, but not too leading. "Yeah? Good linemates?""Mmhmm, but..." He sighed, "I've been spending a lot of time with Kimmo."





	Ystävät

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sister_Grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/gifts).

> This is set late in the 2014-15 season, in Chicago.
> 
> This is a 'cutscene' from Seuraukset.
> 
> This is for Hannah, whose birthday is today (September 2nd). I wanted to have the whole fic finished in time, but there's just _too much_, so I wrote this scene for you. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Love you and thank you for all your headcanons!

Esa might have been in Chicago to play the Wolves not the Blackhawks, but that didn't mean he couldn't have dinner with one. He stood when he caught sight of Teuvo entering the pub, and waved him over to his table. Once he was close enough, he pulled him into a tight hug, "It's been too long. You look good." He gestured to the seat and the tall glass of beer at it, "I already ordered for us."

"That's efficient." Teuvo grinned.

Esa shrugged, "You were late, I was thirsty. Besides I know what you drink."

Teuvo took a long sip from the glass, nodding at his choice, "So how is Texas?"

Esa rolled his eyes, "Cedar Park is nothing like Dallas. At least from what John's told me about it, and what little I saw. Some of the team went into Austin a few times, and it's a nice enough city. Not really as _Texas _as TV would have you believe, but the clubbing is pretty good. The food is great, as long as you don't order the fish."

Teuvo shook his head, "So you're just going to mention John and gloss right over it? Yeah, right. Have you seen him since you've been here?"

Esa scrunched his nose up for a minute, biting his lip, "Yeah..."

That earned him a raised eyebrow, "_And...?_"

He leaned back in his chair, "When I told him I was coming to Texas, he said he'd pick me up at the airport, in _Dallas_. I looked it up. The Austin airport is about thirty minutes from Cedar Park. Dallas is over _three hours_ away."

Teuvo laughed, "So you flew into Dallas?"

"Fuck yeah, I did." Esa grinned, "And he drove me all the way to Cedar Park. To make a long story short... he stole my number and we're dating."

Teuvo blinked, "_What?"_

"He picked 3 for his jersey because.... it was mine, when we played together back home. He told me I should wear 4 on my team because he had worn it earlier." Esa knew he was blushing, but there was nothing he could do about it. It was the curse of being as pale as he was. "One thing lead to another, he kissed me. And... yeah, he's my boyfriend."

Teuvo rolled his eyes, "It's about fucking _time!"_

Esa grinned, "Tell me about it. But it's been good. We talk a lot. Games haven't overlapped, but I did borrow a teammate's car to drive out there to see one of his games. And y'know because phone sex wasn't cutting it." 

"Do you have an international permit?" Teuvo asked.

"No. But I didn't get pulled over, so it was fine." He shrugged it off. "He's going to come back to Vantaa this summer, and I told him I'd go to Sweden with him. He loves Gothenburg, he wants to show it to me."

Teuvo laughed, "That's _cute. _You can use all the Swedish we studied _so hard _in school." 

Esa rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. At least my Swedish is better than his Finnish. He's working on it though."

"He's learning Finnish for you?" He asked.

Esa shook his head, "No, he started when he was playing there. I just think he likes it. I'm not going to complain." After he ordered another round and some appetizers, he looked back to Teuvo, "So anything new in Chicago?"

Teuvo bit his lip and nodded slowly. He took a long drink from the fresh glass placed in front of him before he spoke, "Hockey is going well."

Esa could hear that there was clearly something he wanted to talk about, but he knew from experience, _lots _of experience, that he had to let him get it out in his own time. Leading questions helped, but not _too _leading. "Yeah? Good linemates?"

"Mmhmm, but..." He sighed, "I've been spending a lot of time with Kimmo."

Esa shook his head, "_Kimmo_. That's so weird. I grew up studying him, trying to _be _like him, and here you're hanging out with him, talking about him like he's one of the guys. So has _Kimmo _imparted some words of wisdom?"

Teuvo shook his head and Esa noticed a blush creeping up his neck, "No, we just hang out... talk... I play hockey with his kids..." There was something else there, something just below the surface of his voice, but it wasn't ready to come out yet.

"Yeah? How many does he have?" He asked.

"Three. Samuel is sixteen. The girls are thirteen and nine. Samuel is a forward, so we talk a lot of hockey, because he says Kimmo isn't as good with the scoring stuff. I don't know how good I am but I try to help." His voice was a little too distant, but still Esa wasn't going to press. 

"You did okay by Finland with the 'scoring stuff'." Esa pointed out. The Gold medal from last summer were still fresh in their minds, it didn't matter it was World _Juniors, _it was still a gold medal, and they'd earned it for Finland. And Teuvo had still lead the tournament in points. "What else?" Esa pressed.

Teuvo looked up at him, "What do you mean what else?"

"I mean what else?" He repeated. 

Teuvo looked down at the table, his cheeks bright pink, "Kimmo and I..." He trailed off. 

Esa's eyes were glued to him. He could _not _be saying what he was clearly saying. "Kimmo and you _what?"_ He demanded.

He flicked his eyes up to him and then back to the table, "You know what I'm talking about!"

"Are you seriously trying to tell me.... you _fucked _Kimmo Timonen?" Esa's eyes were wide. He _couldn't _have.

Teuvo tilted his head to the side, "Well... not _exactly...."_

"Oh god, I didn't need to know the details!" He took a long drink of his beer, trying to wash the image away, but it didn't help. "He's _old! _He's... like _forty, _isn't he?"

Teuvo shook his head. "Thirty-nine." 

Esa groaned, "Yes, that distinction matters. You are _twenty_. That is _nineteen _years! He is _literally _twice your age." 

"Very good with the math. I am aware of that." Teuvo bit down on a mozzarella stick, almost defiantly. It did nothing to help Esa's mental images. 

He held up a hand, "Okay, okay, okay. Just... tell me one thing...." 

Teuvo looked up at him, "It was _very _good." 

"That was _not _the one thing!" Esa squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head, "At the tournament, last year... tell me you... _got with _someone then. Anyone. At any point." 

Teuvo took in a deep breath, "No." 

Esa groaned, "So you're telling me--" 

Teuvo cut him off, "No, I really don't want to tell you that." 

Esa waved him off, "You're telling me anyway. You're telling me that you lost your virginity to a _forty _year old man?" 

"Thirty-nine." Teuvo bit his lip to keep from laughing. 

"Fuck you!" Esa snapped.

"Yes, he did." 

"Oh my god! I'm going to punch you. Shut up, just shut up." Esa rubbed his eyes, but the images were burned into his corneas. "Are you _dating _him now?" He asked. Teuvo shook his head, his shoulders dropping and the smile fading. Esa could see there was something there, but now wasn't the time for it. Instead he changed the subject. "Good. Maybe we can still hook you up with one of the Leijonat guys. I never saw you really flirt with anyone though." 

Part of the grin returned to his face, "That's because you were so focused on the Swedes, you missed what was right in front of you." 

Esa just stared at him.

"I swear, you're Swedesexual." 

Esa groaned, "A person dates _one _person from Sweden, that does not make them attracted to an entire country." 

"Yeah, but you did better in Swedish class than I did." Teuvo pointed out.

Esa rolled his eyes, "_Everyone _did better in Swedish class than you!" 

"Okay, that's fair." 

"Can we get back to you flirting with me?" Esa asked, still a little wide-eyed. 

Teuvo shrugged, "It's not a big deal. I was _there_ when you met John, remember? I knew you wouldn't notice me flirting. You weren't going to notice anything besides him." 

"You _practiced_ on me." It wasn't a question, and his tone came out sounding rather impressed. 

Teuvo nodded, "Yeah, and it worked. The practice, I mean. I got better. I guess at least good enough..."

Esa blinked, "Wait. Are you... are you telling me you _seduced _Kimmo fucking Timonen?" 

Teuvo grinned, "You said it, I didn't." 

Esa turned around in his seat, gesturing to the waitress, "Vodka, please, straight up. And make it a double." 


End file.
